Quinn en prince
by LoveAngel0607
Summary: Quinn est amoureuse de la belle princesse Rachel comment va-elle faire pour la séduire ? Résumé un peu nul mais venez lire l'histoire il y auras plusieurs chapitre
1. Chapter 1

Je suis Quinn Fabray fille du roi Russel de feu j'ai dix-sept ans,ma mère est morte il y a deux ans dans une guerre sanglante ou j'ai combattue contre l'armé du roi de l'eau et sont fils Finn Hudson,c'est Finn qui a tuée ma mère j'était en colère contre le prince jamais je ne luis pardonnerais,mais je devrais forcement le voir car mon père va m'annoncer quelque chose,je connaiser la princesse Rachel car elle venait souvent a la maison mais elle ne m'as jamais vue elle je l'aime en cachette depuis longtemps.

Père:Ma fille se soir a lieu les activitée guerrière pour prouver a la fille du roi de la glace la princesse Rachel Berry qui serras le meilleur et vu que son père le Roi Hiram et un de mes amis donc on iras a cette cérémonie

Moi:Père permettez-moi de vous avouer quelque chose?

Père:Bien sur ma fille

Moi:Père depuis la mort de maman je suis triste mais vous êtes tellement gentille avec moi que je le montre pas mais père je suis tomber amoureuse de cette sublime princesse Rachel

Père:Et bien mon enfant ceci et une bonne nouvelle que tu es trouver l'amour tu sait que se soit un homme ou une femme cela ne m'importe guère tant que tu heureuse mais comment voudrais-tu arrivez a convaincre son père le roi?

Moi:Je voulait me déguiser en homme comme sa ils ne remarquerais pas que je suis une princesse et j'avouerais seulement si la princesse tombe sous mon charme que je suis une femme et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je suis douée pour les activitée guerrière sourtout pour le combat a main armée père vous même me l'avais appris et mère m'avait appris a tirer a l'arc et être courtoise je serrais faire la court a cette belle princesse le voulais-vous?

Père:Quinn bien sur que je veut,je veut seulement ton bonheur et arrête de me vouvoier je t'en prit je suis ton père et appel moi papa tu sait j'en ai marre de se rôle de roi je veut que tu me voit comme un papa normal

Moi:Mais papa tu sait tu es normal et je t'aime même si tu es roi

Père:Oh Quinn je suis si heureux de t'avoir comme fille

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un bisous sur le front

Moi:Papa je devrais peut-être allez me préparer pour la cérémonie non?

Père:Oui va te préparer a tout de suite

Moi:Papa il y auras tout le fils du roi de la terre,du roi de l'air,le roi de..de l'ea..eau?


	2. Chapter 2

Père:Oui ma fille je sais que le fil du roi de l'eau et méchant et cruelle et que son fils a tuée ta mère mais ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûr que la princesse Rachel va tomber sous ton charme

Moi:Merci papa

Je luis fit un bisous sur la joue et alla me préparer je prit ma douche et je m'habilla,mes cheveux était déjà court,je me suis habiller un un pantalon foncée noir,une chemise blanche et ma cape,mes chaussure en cuir noir,mon épée autour de la taille tout était de luxe car mon père a beaucoup d'argent comparéer aux autres rois seule le roi de la glace et riche comme mon père,la lame de mon épée était faîte en fer,un lion en or sur la poignet rouge sang,et ma couronne voilas j'était prête je descendis et mon père me regarda stupéfait

Père:Whaou Quinn tu es vraiment très belle

Moi:Merci papa mais tu sait j'ai pas vraiment besoin de me déguiser en homme car les habits que je porte déjà en général sont comme sa vu que je sui une chevalière et puis je sais que je devrais être une princesse aimer de tous mais..

Père:Quinn arrête tu es aimer de tout dans se château tu le sais et puis même si tu es une chevalière tu reste une princesse car tu es ma fille et que tu est belle

Moi:Papa je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi

Père:Allez vient on va au château du roi Hiram,tu es prête?

Moi:Oui je suis prête on y a en cheval papa?(avec le sourire jusqu'au oreille car j'aime beaucoup le cheval surtout mon cheval,il est blanc,grand,il est très rapide,il s'appel Turbo et il m'apprécie car je luis fait tout les soin moi même)

Père:Oui Quinn on y va en cheval tu prend le tient?

Moi:Oui papa je prend Turbo

Père:Je voit que tu aime bien ce cheval pas vrais?

Moi:Oui papa je luis fait les soins moi même et il est tellement gentil

Père:Je comprend tu sait pas tout les cheveaux sont comme sa tu a de la chance,allez on y va

Mon père et moi allons a l'écurie,mon père prit son cheval et moi je prit Turbo,je luis mit la notre scelle celle qui préfère et moi aussi,il est habiller de rouge et blanc comme moi et un lion sur l'arnet au mileu de son torse,on courut jusqu'au château du roi Hiram et mon vit que des carosse tout les autres rois sont venut avec leur carosse alors que nous en déposa Turbo et le cheval de mon père près de la porte principal,je caressa Turbo et luis donna une père et moi s'avançions vers le roi Hiram ou tout le autres rois et leurs fils était la agenouiller,mon père resta a côté de moi et je m'agenouillas devant le roi,le roi s'avanca en disant de nous levais a tous,et passa devant le fils du roi de l'air Kurt,après le fils du roi de l'eau Finn,ensuite le fils du roi de la terre Mike et ensuite moi il me dévisagea et mon père luis chuchota quelque choses


	3. Chapter 3

Père (tous bas):Bonjour mon frère c'est Quinn ma fille elle voudrais séduire la princesse car elle en est tomber amoureuse tu comprend et depuis la mort de sa mère et elle est très malheureuse voudrais-tu luis laisser cette chance?

Roi Hiram:Mais bien sur que oui mon ami ta fille est brave et courageuse de s'être aventurer dans ses épreuve rien que pour ma fille tu sait que se soit une fille ne me dérange point,tant que ma fille est heureuse et que la tienne aussi tout ira bien il faut juste que ma fille fasse son choix et on verras bien

Père:Merci mon frère

Le roi repassa devant moi en me fessant un clin d'oeil

Roi Hiram:Bien maintenant que tout le monde es réunie nous allons commencer par l'épreuve du la course de cheval il faudras effectuer trois tours,nous vous prêterons des chevaux

J'entendis qu'il est fini pour prendre la parole

Moi:Sire puis-je prend mon cheval s'il vous plait père et moi sommes venue en cheval

Roi Hiram:Bien sur mon prince tu es bien le seul a être venue en cheval

Moi:Merci mon seigneur

La princesse Rachel arriva et se mit assise a côtée de son père elle nous regarda tous,elle est tellement belle,je fut la seule a m'agenouillir quand elle arriva puis le roi regarda les autres princes avec un regard noir.

Roi Hiram:Au moin un a su s'agenouillir devant la fille c'est quand même la princesse,prince du feu je suis très content de vous,tu es bien élevé,remet toi debout,allons dehors

Tout le monde partie dehors et j'alla chercher Turbo avec mon père

Père:Je suis content de toi a fille ou a tu appris tout sa a être aussi courtoise

Moi:Mère me l'a appris avant de mourir

Père:Et bien elle a bien fait,allez maintenant en scelle

Je monta sur Turbo et le caressa,on avança tout doucement vers le parcour et je prit place je me mit a côtée du fils de l'eau Finn,et la princesse nous regarda,elle nous donna le départ et avec Turbo on partie a fond,on galopèrent tellement vite que les autres était loin derrière,on fini le deuxième tour et puis enfin le troisième nous somme arriver les premiers,le roi vint nous voir et nous déclare champion de cette activitée,les autres princes était triste mais Finn en colère

Roi Hiram:La deuxième épreuve et le tir a l'arc celuis qui arrive les 3 tirs dans le rond rouge a gagner

Prince de l'eau:Mais c'est impossible

Roi Hiram:Alors ne le faite pas

Je déposa Turbo en luis donna une pomme comme tout le temps,j'alla vers le stand de tir a l'arc,les autres princes avait déjà tirer,le prince du l'eau avait fait un ron rouge,celui de l'ai rien et celui de la terre un aussi,je me prépara et prit l'arc,je tira mes trois coup au mileu le rond rouge,tout le monde m'applaudis sauf les princes

Roi Hiram:Bien bon maintenant le combat a main armée,prince de feu contre prince de l'eau et prince de l'air contre prince de la terre

Je mit ma tenue pour me battre et alla sur l'arène

Prince de l'eau:Tu va mourir

Moi:J'en doute


	4. Chapter 4

Il se lança sur moi,je sortit mon épée et le combatue,il était faible,je projeta son épée plus loin pour qu'il soit désarmée et le mit a genou,je venait de gagner encore une fois et le prince de la terre contre l'air avait gagner aussi,Finn qui avait reprit son épée voulut me trancher parce que j'avais gagner et le l'arrêta d'un coup d'épée mais rien de plus car je ne suis pas une meurtrière

Roi Hiram:Prince de l'eau et prince de l'air vous êtes disqualifiée car vous avez perdu et vous prince de l'eau si vous..

Princesse Rachel:Prince de l'eau ne recommencer plus jamais se que vous avez essaie de faire sinon je vous tuerais moi même car ce prince que vous avez essaie de tuer,il aurais put vous tuer mais ne la pas fait il est brave luis au moin

Puis elle me regarda avec un sourire,je m'agenouillas devant elle

Moi:Merci Princesse

Princesse Rachel (me sourira):Relevez-vous

Je me releva et la remercia encore une fois

Roi Hiram:Maintenant les deux princes restant doivent danser avec ma fille et ma fille choisiras

On entra tous dans la grande salle et le prince de la terre l'invita a danser,ils dansèrent j'était jalouse comme pas possible,il était habiller d'un pantalon brun et un haut blanc seulement,moi j'était vêtue comme un vrais prince,puis il danse comme un manche il luis écrasait les pieds tout le temps,quand ils eurent fini,j'alla vers la princesse m'agenouillas

Moi:Princesse me ferrez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi

Rachel (tout bas):Avec grand plaisir Quinn

Moi:Que..comment savez-vous que c'est moi princesse?

Rachel:Mon père me l'a dit et puis vous savez même si vous auriez perdue au épreuves c'est vous que j'aurais choisir car je suis amoureuse de vous,allons maintenant montrez-moi comment vous danser

Je l'entrena,mit ma main sur sa taille et mon autre main prit la sienne,je la fessait valser,puis la musique s'arrêta,elle me regarda dans les yeux,pencha sa tête et m'embrassa père le roi Hiram arriva.

Roi Hiram:Ma fille a fait sont choix elle a donc décider de choisir..

Rachel:Père laissez moi parlez

Roi Hiram:Bien ma fille

Rachel:Je n'ai pas choisit c'est mon cœur qui la élue,je suis amoureuse de cette princesse oui vous avez bien entendue cette princesse car c'est la fille du roi du feu Quinn et c'est elle que j'aime même si elle aurais perdue les épreuves je l'aurais choisit

Finn:N'importe quoi on sait tous que c'est moi le plus beaux et vaillant et pas cette misérable qui a perdue sa mère car je l'ai tuée

Rachel:Prince de l'eau vous êtes ignoble comment oser-vous dire sa

Finn:J'ai raison et puis dans se cas si elle est si courageuse qu'elle m'affronte en duel a main armée sinon c'est vous qui es passerez

Je siffla pour que Turbo vienne et je sauta pour me mettre en scelle devant ma princesse pour la protéger

Moi:Jamais vous entendez,touchez un seule de ses cheveux et je vous ferrais la misère

Finn:Tss une princesse mon œil,rien de plus qu'une pauvre fille insignifiante

Moi:J'accepte votre duel

Finn:Vous n'aurez pas du car vous allez mourir comme votre mère

Je descendit de Turbo et Rachel me sauta dans les bras

Rachel:Quinn non je ne veut pas te perdre je t'en prit ne fait pas sa

Moi:Princesse je doit le faire pour vous,je ne veut pas qu'il vous touche ou vous fasse du mal

Rachel:Quinn arrête de me vouvoier s'il te plait

Moi:D'accord

Rachel:Promet moi de faire attention

Moi:Je te le promet Rachel

Elle prit le col de ma chemise et m'embrassa tendrement,tout le monde se recula pour faire place a Finn et moi,je me mit en garde et lui aussi,je sortit mon épée,il courut,il essaya plusieur fois de me planter mais j'esciva tout c'est tentative,il me toucha une fois a la jambe puis je luis arracha l'épée et le mit a terre,j'aurais put le tuer mais je ne suis pas comme sa

Finn:Quesque t'attend hein?

Moi:Je ne suis pas comme sa je suis pas une meurtrière mais ne touchez pas a MA princesse

Je luis rendit son épée et alla vers ma belle elle me prit dans ses bras inquiète a cause de ma blessure


	5. Chapter 5

Je luis rendit son épée et alla vers ma belle elle me prit dans ses bras inquiète a cause de ma blessure

Rachel:Han tu va bien? Tu n'as pas mal?

Moi:Sa va allez merci princesse

Rachel:Quinn il faut te guérir

Moi:Non je suis forte ne t'inquiete pas

Elle posa délicatement ses douce lèvres sur les miennes,j'y répondais avec délicatesse,j'aime ses lèvres

Rachel:Tu m'a sauvée un vrais prince en plus tu a appeler ton cheval

Moi:C'est tout a fait normal tu sait je suis la pour te protéger

Rachel:Tes trop mignonne quand tu es comme sa

Moi:Mais euh c'est pas vrais

Rachel:Si allez vient tu es fatiguer on va allez se coucher

Moi:Je..je dort avec toi?

Rachel:Oui j'attend sa depuis longtemps tu va quand même pas t'enfuir

Moi:Non jamais je m'enirais,je vais voir mon père tu vient

Rachel:Bien sur

Je luis prit la main tout les autres était repartit dans la pièces il rester mon père,le roi Hiram,Rachel et moi,on s'avança vers mon père et il me prit dans ses bras,Rachel était jalouse c'est trop mignon

Père:Quinn je suis content que tu es trouver ton amour

Moi:Merci papa je l'attendais depuis tellement longtemps

Père:Je sais on rentre?

Rachel:Non elle reste ici mais vous pouvez aussi rester ici mon père ne serrais pas contre car vous êtes un très bon ami a lui

Roi Hiram:Oui reste mon frère

Père:Je doit allez chercher quelque affaire je reviendrais demain

Moi:Monsieur puis-je laisse mon cheval ici dans votre écurie?

Hiram:Allons Quinn appel moi Hiram et tutoie moi mais oui bien sur que tu peut le laisser

Moi:Merci

Rachel:Tu vient on monte?

Moi:Oui on y va

On montèrent les escaliers toutes les deux et un fois arriver dans sa chambre elle m'embrassa amoureusement,je la porta jusqu'à notre lit.

Rachel:Tu sais que tu es très belle comme sa

Moi:Merci mon cœur

Rachel:Tu..tu m'a appeler comment?

Moi:Mon cœur pourquoi? Tu n'aime pas?

Rachel:Non loin de la

Moi:Rachel si tu savait depuis combien de temps je t'attend je t'aime tellement tu fait de moi une meilleure personne tu es toute ma vie jamais rien ne nous sépareras


End file.
